Unguarded Moments
by Fidomom
Summary: A Broe fic. Please R & R. Thanks.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this following fictional story.   
They remain the property of the writers and producers of NBC-Days of Our Lives.  
  
Unguarded Moments by Fidomom  
  
Part 1  
  
The Set-Up: Outside at Lexie's party.  
  
Brady: You want Philip to love you, don't you, Chloe?  
Chloe: Yes, okay?! Is it so wrong to want someone to love me?  
Brady: Lots of people love you, Chloe.  
Chloe: It's not the same at all! Philip loves me like Romeo loved Juliet.  
Brady: If you actually believe that Chloe, then I feel sorry for you!  
Chloe: You must really despise me if you can't believe that Philip could possibly love me.  
Brady glared at her incredulously, turned, and walked away from her too angry to look back.   
Chloe watched her best friend turn away from her.  
~Why oh why did I have to agree to sleep at Belle's, tonight of all nights? Brady and I haven't fought like this for so long, we haven't left things so angry for so long. I wonder if our friendship is over this time?~  
  
Later at the Black residence...  
  
Belle: What's with the scowl, Brady?  
Brady: Nothing!  
Belle: Ok, THAT "nothing", has Chloe written all over it...what happened?  
Brady: Nothing I can't handle on my own.  
Belle: Hello? I'm her best friend...you could put me to better use you know.  
Brady: Ok, fine, Tink! Why is she so resistant to Philip moving on, even though she doesn't want him back?  
Belle: Oh! And I thought this would be difficult! Think about it, Brady...Chloe was an orphan. She had nobody. Now suddenly she's thrust into a life with parents who love her, friends who care enough to know her business, and a guy who says he's head over heels in love with her! Why wouldn't she eat that up?! She probably still fears feeling that lonely and starved for attention ever again. If she lets Philip get over her, then she goes back to being unloved, unnoticed. At least from her point of view. She told me she figures no other guy will ever love her as intensely as she believes Philip does.   
  
Brady looked stunned. He kissed his sister's forehead.   
Brady: I should have asked you ages ago. Thank-you for shedding some light on this for me. Talk about an untapped resource. I love you, Isabella Black.  
Belle was touched by the use of her full name by Brady.  
Belle: So what do I tell her, Brady? You know she'll ask me something about what's up with you.  
Brady smiled.   
Brady: The truth of course. I care about both her and Philip and they are no damn good for eachother!  
Belle gave Brady a skeptical look.  
Belle: Uh huh ... anything else you'd like to add, Brady?  
Brady: Nope.  
Belle smiled at her big brother and just shook her head in amused exasperation.  
Belle: Ok. Well, when she gets here, send her upstairs, ok?  
Brady: Sure, Tink. And hey ... thanks again.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Brady casually opened the door. Chloe looked surprised, then sad, to see him.  
Chloe: Oh! Hi Brady. Um....Belle...  
Brady: I know Chloe. She's upstairs. She said for you to go on up.  
He let her in and closed the door.  
Brady: Chloe? I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier. I just don't want you to keep getting hurt.  
Chloe: Then why do you keep hurting me, Brady?   
She turned and walked up the stairs to join Belle.  
Brady was completely thrown for a loop at her response.  
~Now what did I say wrong? I swear that girl is so confusing! I apologize for earlier and she accuses me of hurting her? Huh?~  
  
Upstairs in Belle's room, Chloe and Belle are getting ready for bed.  
Belle: So you gonna tell me why you and Brady aren't getting along all of a sudden?  
Chloe: No reason, I guess.  
Belle: Um hello? I'm his sister, who he adores and trusts. You could put me to better use, you know!  
Chloe laughed a little.  
Chloe: Ya. I guess I could, couldn't I? Ok, why does Brady want Philip out of my life so badly?  
Belle: That's easy. Brady cares about you. He is very protective over people he cares about. He thinks you and Philip are ill-suited. He cares about Philip too, and he thinks you two bring out the worst in each other. That's about all I know.  
Chloe: Thanks, Belle. That actually did help. Maybe I'll try to make up with Brady tomorrow.   
  
Later that night, everyone at the Black residence is asleep. Chloe is dreaming a very vivid dream.  
She is running but they are gaining on her. She's trapped in a corner and her assailants are approaching slowly with evil grins.  
Chloe: STAY AWAY FROM ME! BRADY HELP ME! PLEASE BRADY? WHERE ARE YOU? BRADY? BRADY? PLEASE DON'T LET THEM HURT ME!  
  
Philip: I'll rescue you Chloe...if you come back to me.  
Chloe: No! I don't want to be with you anymore, Philip. Brady won't let me down. Brady!?!  
The assailants were reaching out to grab her. She struck out at them- her hand came into contact with a muscular forearm, a very familiar muscular forearm. The assailants and Philip evaporated.  
Chloe: Brady! I knew you'd come for me! I love you so much, Brady! Please Brady, why can't you love me back? I'm so in love with you! Please don't let me go! I just want to be Brady's Diva for always!  
Chloe looked up and saw the Marquee Sign. It read, "Now Playing: Internationally acclaimed Chloe Black LIVE at the MET". Holding Brady's hand, she entered the building with him. The concierge wouldn't let them backstage.  
Chloe: You have to let us back there! That's my name up on that Marquee Mister! My name is Chloe...that's right. C-H-L-O-E. Yes, like the color... Black ... that's right, I am Chloe Black.  
  
Belle was awakened by Chloe's cries for help.  
Belle: Chloe? Chloe, wake-up! Chloe?!  
Chloe: BRADY HELP ME!  
Belle leapt from her bed and ran into Brady's room.  
Belle: Brady! Wake-up, NOW!  
Brady: What? Belle what are you...  
Belle: Chloe is in trouble! Come on, she needs your help!  
Brady was instantly awake and he jumped out of bed and raced to Belle's room.  
Chloe: WHERE ARE YOU? BRADY? BRADY? PLEASE DON'T LET THEM HURT ME!  
Brady rushed to her side.  
Brady: Chloe! I'm here, it's okay.  
Chloe: No! I don't want to be with you anymore, Philip. Brady won't let me down. Brady!?!  
She continued to thrash, flailing her hands in front of her. Her hand came into contact with his muscled forearm. She stilled. Her hand travelled up his arm. She wrapped her arms around Brady's neck like a drowning victim.  
Chloe: Brady! I knew you'd come for me! I love you so much, Brady! Please Brady, why can't you love me back? I'm so in love with you! Please don't let me go! I just want to be Brady's Diva for always!  
Brady and Belle looked at each other in surprise. Belle smiled at Brady uncertainly. Brady shrugged his shoulders to show how at a loss he was. Brady tried to disentangle himself from Chloe, but she was having none of it. Brady sighed in resignation.  
Brady: Tink? Mind if I crash on your floor tonight?  
Belle: Looks like we don't have much choice! That is one intense dream she's in. I'll get you an extra blanket and pillow. Belle left the room to get them from the hall linen closet. Brady tried to assume a more comfortable position in spite of Chloe's near death grip on him.  
Chloe:You have to let us back there!! That's my name up on that Marquee Mister! My name is Chloe...that's right. C-H-L-O-E. Yes, like the color... Black ... that's right, I am Chloe Black!  
Brady froze and tried to look at her face, unsuccessfully. Belle returned with the extra bedding for Brady.  
Brady: Thanks, Tink.  
Belle put the pillow on the floor beside Chloe's. Brady somehow managed to lay down with Chloe still firmly attached to him. Belle put the blanket on them both, and returned to her own bed.  
Belle: Hey, Brady? Do you think she really feels that way about you or is it just dream confusion?  
Brady: I honestly don't know what to think, Belle.   
Brady couldn't get the name Chloe Black to stop reverberating in his head.  
Belle: Should we ask her about it in the morning?  
Brady: Ummm, I think maybe we shouldn't ... it might only embarass her.  
Belle: Brady? You responded very quickly when I told you Chloe was in trouble, and you are willing to spend the night comforting her, so I guess what I'm wondering is if you have feelings for Chloe as more than a friend?  
Brady opened and closed his mouth lost for words temporarily.  
Brady: Goodnight, Tink, I love you. See you in the morning.  
Belle shook her head, smiling.  
Belle: Fine, Brady, goodnight! I love you too! One more thing, though? She might remember everything tomorrow and she will definitely wonder why you are, ahem, sleeping with her ... just some food for thought!  
Brady contemplated this as Chloe breathed a sigh of content, loosening her grip finally. Her arms moved to wrap around his middle instead. She snuggled in closer to him. Brady smiled in the dark. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, took a deep breath, and allowed himself to drift back to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The following fiction is based on characters currently owned and operated   
by the writers and producers of NBC TV's DAYS OF OUR LIVES. It is for entertainment purposes only.  
I claim no ownership of the characters.  
  
Unguarded Moments by Fidomom  
  
Part 2  
  
Chloe awoke to a room gray with pre-dawn light. Guiltily, she craned her neck to look over at Belle. She was sprawled haphazardly across her bed with her head lolling over the edge. Drool trickled from the corner of her mouth. Definitely sleeping. Now as to the other sleeping person in the room - Brady. Chloe was still firmly ensconced in his embrace. She watched him sleep and contemplated waking him, but decided against it. Snuggling into him, she smiled as his arms tightened around her and she laid her head on his shoulder again. She remembered the nightmare, but she had no recollection of how Brady had ended up sleeping with her. He smelled so good, and his arms around her felt so right. It gave her such mixed up feelings. Lately, she'd felt so safe from the rest of the world, and yet so in jeopardy from the one providing the safety and comfort. Every crisis warranted another hug from Brady and then she'd start to feel better. Then the awareness would come. Acute awareness of his scent, his warmth, exact position of his hands on her body, and of his heartbeat, his breath on her skin, his deep, sexy voice speaking those encouraging, soothing words to her troubled heart and mind.  
  
Did he have any clue at all of the turmoil his nearness was capable of causing her? She couldn't decide if she wanted him to or not. This man, her best friend, sometimes enemy, singing instructor, and unavoidable mirror was becoming such an important, vital part of her existence. He shared her dream that she become an opera singer. That would mean leaving him for Julliard someday to pursue it. She still wanted it, but without Brady ? Could she really live so many years away from him? No more rides in his jeep, no more heated discussions, no more BLT feasts? No more hugs, smiles, winks, or fun songs. When did Brady become such a large factor in considering the course of her life? Belle was her best friend too; in a different way of course. She'd miss Belle too, but it was totally different from the pain she knew she'd experience leaving Brady. It was inevitable though. He'd never forgive her if she gave up her dream to avoid missing him. She'd never forgive herself, either.   
  
Would Brady even miss her? When she came back would he be married, with kids? Why did that thought hurt so intensely? Maybe she needed to start the separation from him before she got in too deep. Philip still loved her - she could go back to him. She and Brady would certainly grow distant, and she could get used to life without him again. A small voice in her soul whispered that then she'd never know what it was like. She'd never know Brady's kiss. There. She admitted it to herself. She wanted to kiss Brady. She wanted to be his girlfriend and not just his best friend, as special as that was to her. Yet a kiss could end their friendship permanently. Then again, so could taking Philip back. The thought of being so isolated and alone again like all those years as an orphan was utterly abhorrent to her now. While living that life, she had convinced herself it was how she had preferred it. Living this new life granted her the strength to recognise that she needed other people, and that she actually enjoyed the company of people who cared about her. People like Belle and Brady. Especially Brady.   
  
Chloe lifted her head and looked into Brady's serene face.  
Chloe: *whispered* I'm sorry, Brady. I didn't mean to fall in love with you.   
  
An errant, solitary tear travelled from her eye, down her cheek and fell from her chin. She lay her head down and wrapped her arms tighter around his body.   
  
Belle started planning how to get her brother and her best friend to admit their feelings for eachother.   
  
Brady's heart soared with joy at Chloe's whispered words and he smiled.   
  
Chloe drifted back to sleep in blissful ignorance of the two eavesdroppers.  
  
A/N: Wendy co-authored portions of this installment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Unguarded Moments by Fidomom  
  
Part 3  
  
Chloe woke up again and the room was brighter. Belle's bed was empty, and Brady was still holding her. She smiled sadly as she tried to move out of his embrace without waking him, but he tightened his arms around her.  
  
Brady: Where do you think you're going?  
Chloe: Brady! I..uh..that is I um..  
Brady: Yeeees? Come on Chloe, spit it out!  
Chloe: I'm hungry!  
Brady: Yeah, me too. Shall I whip us up some pancakes?  
  
Chloe smiled at the memory that evoked.  
  
Chloe: I'd really like that.  
Brady: Ok, but first I want to talk to you about last night.  
Chloe: Last night?  
Brady: Yeah, and this morning.  
Chloe: This morning?  
  
Brady smiled slightly at her panicked tone.  
  
Brady: Yeah. That was some intense nightmare you were having last night. I was just wondering how you were doing this morning.  
  
Chloe looked visibly relieved, making Brady smile.  
  
Chloe: A lot better, I guess. I don't remember how we ended up like this, Brady...  
Brady: You were calling for me to help you.  
Chloe: That's why we slept together?  
  
Brady laughed at her choice of words, and she colored slightly when she realized how it sounded.  
  
Chloe: You know what I mean!  
Brady: Yeah, I know. It's the reason why I slept here.  
  
He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Chloe's butterflies turned into panicked sparrows, but she didn't try to end the snuggling. It felt way too good.  
  
Chloe: Thank you, Brady.  
Brady: For what?  
  
Chloe looked up at him and placed her palm against his cheek.  
  
Chloe: The list is too long to get into right now, especially because we are both so hungry. Do you know where Belle is?  
  
Brady smirked at her rapid subject changes.  
  
Brady: I'd like to hear that list someday, but for now I'll go make some pancakes. As for Belle, I'm pretty sure Shawn called to invite her to breakfast this morning. She asked me to take care of your needs in her absence. You know, to be a good host and such.  
  
Chloe's heart fluttered at his choice of words.  
  
Chloe: And I slept through all of that? I'm usually a very light sleeper.  
  
Brady: The nightmare must have worn you out, because you were out cold.  
  
Brady was lightly rubbing Chloe's back as he spoke. On the down stroke, his hands moved further and further each time. He heard and felt the change in her breathing as he ran his hands lightly over her backside.  
  
Brady: Mmm. I have to tell you, Chloe. I like this snuggling with you.  
  
Chloe was nearly delirious with wanting to kiss him.  
  
Chloe: Me too. Um Brady? There's something I want to tell you, but I don't know how and I'm afraid if I tell you, I'll lose you.  
Brady: Just tell me. You are not getting rid of me so easily.  
Chloe: Sometimes I...um, sometimes I get the urge to...to kiss you.  
  
Chloe cringed and felt terrified at having said that out loud.  
  
Brady: You do? Why haven't you then?  
Chloe: What? Why haven't I? Because I don't want to ruin our friendship! I didn't want to do something you don't want me to do.  
  
Brady raises his eyebrows.  
  
Brady: Where did you get the idea I wouldn't want you to kiss me?   
Chloe: From you! You're always telling me I'm just some teeny-bopper high school kid.  
Brady: Only to bug you! I don't think of you as a kid, Chloe.  
  
Chloe was thrown for a loop, and she looked into his eyes to see if he was teasing her or not.  
  
Chloe: So if I kiss you someday, you won't get mad at me? You won't stop being my best friend?  
Brady: Nah. You can kiss me anytime Chloe. Well, except for right now.  
  
Chloe stilled in dread.  
  
Chloe: Why's that?  
Brady: We both have morning breath!  
  
They both laughed and some of the tension between them dissipated.  
  
Brady: Ok, what do you say we go eat breakfast?  
Chloe: Sounds good to me! I'll be down in a few, I need to take a quick shower first.  
Brady: I want one too. Hey...maybe to save water we could share one!  
  
Chloe's eyes widened.  
  
Chloe: I don't think so, Brady. I don't even have the courage to kiss you! I'm certainly not going to take a shower with you!  
  
Brady laughed.  
  
Brady: I was only teasing you, Chloe. The look on your face was a missed Kodak moment!  
Chloe: You think you're sooooo clever, but you're just a brat!  
  
Brady winked at her.  
  
Brady: Finally catching onto that fact, are you?  
  
Chloe laughed and tried to get up. Brady held on and whispered in her ear.  
  
Brady: So, just how long before I get that kiss?  
  
Chloe's breath caught in her throat.  
  
Chloe: I...I'll let you know. I better go shower and you better have breakfast ready for me when I come down. Be a good host or I'll tell Belle on you!  
  
Brady feigned fear.  
  
Brady: Oh no, not that! She might make me read a bridal magazine or something as punishment!  
  
Chloe laughed. Brady let her up and he watched her walk to the bathroom.  
  
He felt such confidence knowing she was in love with him. As he headed downstairs, he tried to figure out the best way to let her know the feeling was entirely mutual. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The following fiction is about characters currently owned   
by the writer's and producers of NBC's Days of Our Lives, of which I   
have no affiliation with. This fiction is for free entertainment purposes only.  
  
Unguarded Moments by Fidomom  
  
Part 4  
  
The Set-Up: Brady knows Chloe's in love with him but she doesn't know he knows. Neither of them know Belle knows, too and is making matchmaker plans! Chloe has told Brady only that she wants to kiss him and he has let her know he's looking forward to it! He's trying to figure out a clever way to let her know he's in love with her too! Poor Chloe is as clueless as ever!  
  
Brady whistled as he poured pancake batter onto the hot cast iron griddle. He couldn't stop hearing Chloe's confession in his head, " I'm sorry, Brady. I didn't mean to fall in love with you.". He would have to come up with a valid reason why he had an ear to ear grin plastered on his face, because he knew it would only get bigger as soon as she joined him for pancakes. Brady shook himself out of his reverie as he realised he'd manipulated the pancake batter as it cooked so that the pancake was no longer round but heart-shaped.  
Brady: You are losing it, Black!   
He lifted the telltale pancake out of the pan intending to toss it in the trash before anyone could see.  
Chloe: I hope that one is for me Brady because I'm starving!  
Brady whipped his head around and unfortunately did not drop the blatantly obvious pancake. He got flustered. Not just at being caught with no explantion for the heart-shaped pancake but because the woman he loved was standing there looking at him with no clue about his feelings for her.  
Brady smiled even more.  
Brady: As a matter of fact it is for you but I wanted to put the toppings on for you before you got down here.  
Chloe made a move toward the bare pancake as of yet still unaware of it's shape.  
Chloe: Brady I am perfectly capable of putting on my own toppings! I'm hungry! Just give it to me already!  
Brady groaned silently at her wording.  
Brady: Ya well I'm hungry too, Diva. I know how capable you are but just humor me okay, and let me do it?  
Chloe smiled at him suspiciously but threw her hands up in exasperation, shaking her head.  
Chloe: Brady, you are behaving oddly.  
Suddenly, her face went pink.  
Chloe: It's my fault isn't it? It's because of what I told you earlier.  
Brady, please don't let what I said come between us ok? I'll get over it.  
Brady: Oh, God I hope not!   
The words were out before he could censor them.  
They (yes my fave term) souldanced!   
An acrid odor filled the room.  
Chloe: Something's burning, Brady.  
Brady was gonna go nuts soon if she didn't stop with the innocent double entendres.  
Brady carefully placed Chloe's pancake on a plate and tended to the blackened one in the pan. He tossed the blackened one in the trash. He reduced the heat on the griddle and started another pancake. Then he turned his attention to the heart-shaped pancake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Upstairs Belle was talking excitedly with Shawn on the phone attempting to get him involved in her matchmaking scheme.  
Belle: Shawn I swear she said it! First during her dream and then this morning when she thought I was asleep. *pause* I'm pretty sure he was asleep Shawn because he had absolutely no reaction. If Brady had been awake he would have made her talk more about it, trust me I know my brother! *pause* Well, no I don't know for sure that he loves her but I have a very strong suspicion that he does, I mean why else would he have stayed with her all night?  
*pause* Ok Shawn, Brady is sweet but he is not that sweet I can't see him for instance ever doing for Meems what he did last night with Chloe, even though he thinks of Mimi as practically family. *pause* What!? No! If we wait for the two of them to admit it on their own it might never happen! We have to help them! We have to give them a little push! Please Shawn say you'll help? Please!? *pause* SQUEAL! Yes! Thank-you Shawn you are the best! Ok here's what I think might work....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chloe openly watched Brady as he stood with his back to her, putting the toppings on her pancake for her. She let her eyes touch all the places her hands itched to touch.  
Brady could feel her eyes on him and he smiled to himself as he put the finishing touches on the pancake. He could hardly wait to see the look on her face.  
Chloe: Brady? Are you almost done there? At this rate it'll be lunchtime soon and I'm sooo hungry!  
Brady: You'd eat without me? I'm crushed! My pancake isn't ready yet. I'm a starving man who has very graciously agreed to make you breakfast and you would eat in front of me when you know I'm just as hungry as you are?  
Chloe laughed.  
Chloe: Alright already Brady! You win! I'll wait for you!  
Brady smiled a heartstopping smile her way.  
Brady: Why thank-you my Darling!  
Chloe felt a warm fuzzy in her heart at his casual use of the endearment. His Darling. How she wished it were so.  
Brady: Why don't you make yourself useful?! Come over here and help me with the pancakes!  
Chloe: Um, Brady? I don't know how to cook pancakes. They end up either burned or raw in the middle, and when I try to turn them over they fall apart.  
Brady strode over to Chloe and took her by the hand.  
Brady: Well, then come here and I will show you how!  
He positioned her in front of the griddle, and he stood behind her.  
Hand over hand he showed her how to flip the pancakes without breaking them, and how to tell when they were ready to flip. Chloe caught on pretty quickly and she was soon laughing and proud of her new found skill. Brady watched her face, mesmerised by her smiles and laughter. He couldn't help what happened next.  
Chloe was suddenly aware of a change in energy in the room. Suddenly, that acute awareness she had only recently acknowledged kicked in. She felt heat but not from the griddle in front of her. The heat was emanating off of Brady's body. Brady's hands started stroking her arms lightly. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and on her ear. He moved hair away from her neck and took a deep breath.  
Brady: Mmm. You smell good, Chloe.  
Chloe: Brady? What are you doing?  
Brady: Isn't it obvious?  
Chloe shook her head 'no', nearly imperceptibly.  
She was having great difficulty thinking at all.  
Brady: Trying to provoke you.  
Chloe: What? To do what?  
Brady: I want that kiss we talked about.  
Chloe gulped nervously.  
Chloe: You do? Honest, Brady?  
Brady: Yes.  
Brady slid his arms around her waist still standing behind her.  
Brady: Better flip that pancake, Chloe.  
Chloe did as he suggested. She put down the lifter. She leaned into Brady's embrace. She looked up into Brady's tropical blue eyes. She placed her palm against his cheek.  
Chloe: Brady? I thought you only agreed to let me kiss you to humor me?  
Brady: Well, maybe at first but ever since you mentioned it I want it to happen sooner rather than later.  
Chloe: Why?  
Brady: Are you going to kiss me or not Chloe?  
In answer she half turned in his arms and buried her fingers in his hair. She lifted her face toward his and pulled his head towards hers. Their lips grazed once , twice, three times and then Chloe turned herself full into his embrace and they deepened the kiss. Brady wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. He let her choose her own pace and depth. When she sought entrance to his mouth with her tongue he groaned and took over. He kissed her with the pent up passion he'd been feeling for her for over a year.  
Chloe felt her knees give way and Brady's arms tightened around her in response. Her passion for him surprised them both. Brady nearly lost it when he felt her hands stroking his backside. Brady had to stop this kiss or he was gonna haul her up to his room and do a helluva lot more than kiss her. She seemed to sense it was becoming dangerous. She stopped it. She looked into his eyes briefly and then she seemed to go somewhere very far away. Her fingers touched her lips absentmindedly almost.  
Brady: Chloe? You ok, Diva?  
Chloe: Huh? What?  
Brady: So did I measure up to him Chloe?  
Chloe: What? To who?  
Brady: Philip, who else?  
Chloe: Philip? Philip who?  
Brady laughed out loud.  
Brady: Philip Kiriakis? Your ex-boyfriend? Yo earth to Chloe! Snap out of it!  
Chloe's eyes cleared.  
Chloe: What did you say, Brady? I'm sorry I wasn't listening. Hey are those pancakes ready yet? Gosh I'm so hungry! 


	5. Chapter 5

Brady smirked to himself as Chloe tried to recover from their kiss by distracting herself with pancakes.   
~So that's how she wants to play it, huh? Like it didn't happen?Ok Chloe Lane let's see how much longer you can conceal your feelings for me.~  
"Damn! I just realised that I have to readjust my plans for the coming week, since Dad has got Basic Black up and running ahead of schedule!"  
Chloe raised her eyebrows in his direction pretending vague interest.  
"Oh?"  
Brady grinned at her.  
"Yeah. I had dates lined up for all this week. Guess I better make some apologetic phonecalls."  
"You had dates lined up for the rest of the week? I don't believe you."  
Brady feigned hurt.  
"What? You calling me a liar? You think I can't get dates?"  
Chloe turned pink and stammered,  
"No, Brady I didn't mean... that is I didn't intend to imply... I know you can get dates .. I just oh never mind." Chloe put a forkful of pancakes into her mouth and turned her eyes to her plate.  
Brady turned his back to her to hide his smirk. He picked up the cordless phone and dialled the sports update line.  
"Hi. It's me. Bad news I'm afraid, Liz. I can't go to that Kenny Chesney concert with you afterall. I know. I'm really sorry to let you down. I know you don't like changes in plans especially last minute like this.I'll make it up to you another time, though, ok? Aww you're an angel thanks for understanding.Raincheck for sure! Ok . Take care Liz!"  
Brady clicked the disconnect button and then dialled the movie listings directory.  
"Hey Wendy! Listen about that costume party, I can't make it afterall. I know I know I had my Zorro costume drycleaned and everything. I was really looking forward to going too! Next costume party count me in ok? Alright, will do. I miss you too!" .  
Brady disconnected and dialled his own voicemail at work.  
"Georgie girl! How's my human pillow? Hahaha! Yeah, it's been awhile! Listen I hate to do this but video night on your sofa is out. Yeah well Dad got Basic Black up and running early so as a working stiff I'm not going to be able to pull our all nighters anymore. Awww Georgie don't be mad at me you know I can't take that. I'm really sorry. Pleeeeasee forgive me? I'll bring Rolo ice-cream next time I'm over! I will , I'll grovel like mad , too, I promise! Hahaha!Ok. Later G."  
Brady could feel Chloe's eyes boring into his back. He smiled to himself and decided he'd make one more phonecall.  
"Dixie? It's Brady. I have to cut out on the fundraiser event. I know you were looking forward to me being wet ... but me in the dunk tank is just not in the cards this time. Of course you can call me for the next one! Ok, Dixie! Yep, right back at ya!"  
Brady disconnected and hung-up the phone.  
"Well, that takes care of that." Brady turned around and was astonished to see Chloe sitting there in tears. He hurried over and knealt in front of her. He looked searchingly into her face for a clue as to why she was crying.  
"Chloe? What is it? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Talk to me."  
Chloe looked at him with such pain in her eyes.  
"When we kissed before, Brady, did it mean anything at all to you? Did you kiss any of them? You sure seem intimate with them."  
~Way to go Black! Can you say backfired? Supposed to make her jealous not make her cry idiot!~ Brady wrapped her in a tight hug wishing he could take back what he'd done. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.  
"Oh, Chloe! Please don't cry, Diva! I can explain. It's very stupid and I was being a jerk. Come here I want you to pick up the phone and press redial and listen."  
Brady had managed to bring her to the phone, and put the handset in her hands.  
"Brady, no, I don't know that woman." Exasperated with himself Brady made Chloe watch him press the redial button and he forced her to listen.  
"Hi! You've reached the automated enquiries system at Salem Fitness Center. For our hours of operation press 1..." Brady disconnected.  
"Chloe, look at me. I didn't talk to any of those girls. I made them up."  
Chloe looked at him completely puzzled.  
"Why, Brady? It's not like you to play these kinds of games? Why were you pretending to have all those dates to cancel?"  
"Because after we kissed you were more interested in pancakes than in me and I thought if I could make you even a little bit jealous that you would admit you have feelings for me. Told you it was stupid. God, Chloe, I certainly didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I would never purposely hurt you. I feel like such a jerk." He wrapped Chloe in a tight embrace. He felt such a deep sense of relief when he felt her arms creep around his waist, her face pressed into his chest. Chloe let out a little giggle. Brady's hopes were raised.~Maybe if you are lucky, Black you haven't ruined your chances.~  
"What made you giggle, Chloe?"  
"You. I can't believe all of that was just to make me admit I have feelings for you."  
"Do you?"  
Chloe hung back from him and searched his face.~Does he really not   
know?~ Suddenly, she grabbed his face and kissed him, deeply and passionately. She dragged her mouth off of his and whispered fiercely.  
"I have feelings for you, Brady. Very strong feelings." She kissed him again. He had to break the kiss this time and catch his breath.  
"So do you forgive me?"  
Chloe smiled impishly at him.  
"Oh, I don't know, I'm rather fond of the idea of you grovelling. It just so happens I have a weakness for Rolo ice-cream as well!"  
They laughed together.  
"Come over here Chloe I want to show you something."  
"Oh? Are you finally going to show me how you decorated that heartshaped pancake?"  
Brady looked at her in shock.  
"You saw what shape it was?"  
Chloe smiled nodding her head.  
"I didn't say anything because it was obvious that you were trying to hide it from me." Brady blushed slightly.  
"I thought I wanted to hide it from you." He picked up the plate it was on, and placed it where she could see it properly. She looked at how he had decorated it and her eyes filled with tears. She looked at him to see if it was true. He smiled and nodded his head. The outside edge of the pancake had mini-chocolate chips as a border. In the inside of the heart in mini-chocolate chips he had spelled out 'CL I'm in love with u BVB' on the plate on either side of the heart were the two ends of an arrow drawn in chocolate syrup. Chloe smiled through her tears and kissed him again. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him carefully. She looked over at the heart and back to him obviously trying to wrap her mind around something.  
"Brady? You did this before we kissed. You knew you felt that way about me since... oh my God Brady this morning you asked me to have a shower with you, you weren't entirely joking were you?"  
Brady grinned at the memory.  
"Not at all actually!"  
"But how could you be so sure of my feelings for you enough to do this heart and then the stunt you pulled earlier with the cancelled dates?"  
"I wasn't sure. I heard you say stuff in your sleep and hoped it was the truth."  
"What did I say?"  
"I love you Brady, and then later I heard you say that you didn't mean to fall in love with me."  
"Oh. All that and you still felt it necessary to fake those phonecalls?"  
Brady looked down at his feet.  
"Well, you were kind of distant with me after our first kiss. I started to wonder if I'd heard you right."  
Chloe stood lost in thought for a moment.   
"Brady? Say it out loud ... the words you wrote in the pancake. Please?"  
Brady gathered her in his arms and looked deeply into her eyes. He smiled, his eyes twinkling.  
"CL I'm in love with u BVB!"  
Chloe laughed and hit him in the shoulder in mock anger.  
"Very funny!"  
Brady's expression became earnest.  
"I am deeply in love with you, Chloe Lane."  
Chloe's breath caught, and she felt a shiver as her heart recognised the truth in his words and in his eyes. She placed her palms on his face and looked as deeply into his eyes as she ever had.  
"Oh, Brady! I am so in love with you, and I have been for such a long time!"  
"So can I safely assume that you won't be getting back together with Uncle Phil?"  
"What? Oh, no, Brady I'm definitely getting back together with Philip!"  
Brady looked stunned, and he backed away from her.  
"What?"  
Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Brady! Now that was a missed Kodak moment! I cannot believe you asked that question! I confess that I"m in love with you and you still worried I'd go back to Philip? Brady Black you are so adorable!"  
"That was downright mean!"  
"Wasn't! I was merely teasing you and showing you that you were not being logical!"  
"Yeah, well you very nearly gave me a heart attack in the process!"  
"Good because my heart stops several times a day when you look at me, when you touch me, when you kiss me, when you..."  
Brady's kiss silenced her and erased from her mind whatever else she had been about to say. Brady lifted his head and looking into her eyes he re-iterated his feelings.  
"Chloe, I am in love with you. Will you be MY exclusive girlfriend, now? Please?"  
"Awww! Do I have to give up ALL my other boyfriends?"  
"Diva!"  
Chloe chortled.  
"Yes, Brady. I'm yours and yours alone ... goofball!"  
"(Takes one to know one!)"  
Chloe reached up on tip toes to kiss his laughing mouth. He returned her kiss. They both pulled away in surprise when Brady's stomach let out a ferocious growl.  
"You ate while I was on the phone. Now it's my turn! I am starving!"  
Chloe laughed sympathetically. "Ok while you eat I need to borrow your Polaroid camera!"  
"What for?"  
Chloe winked at him and sheepishly indicated the heart-shaped pancake.  
"I can't eat it otherwise!"  
Brady smiled at her softly.  
"It's in my bedroom top drawer of my dresser."  
Chloe smiled back.  
"Thanks."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
After they ate, they cleaned up the kitchen together. With the kitchen sparkling around them, Brady suddenly pulled Chloe into his arms and kissed her lingeringly.  
"Mmmm. I definitely like the perks of having a girlfriend."  
Chloe smiled up at him, her love and happiness spilling out of her eyes and directly into his soul.  
"Brady, do you think anyone will be upset that we are together besides Philip I mean?"  
"You worried about Tink or parents?"  
"All of the above. I feel so happy right now I just don't want anyone to rain on my parade."  
"Don't worry, Diva, I won't let anyone chase the happiness out of your eyes. I love seeing you look so happy, and knowing it has a lil something to do with me, makes me want to protect your happiness even more! I love you."  
"Put your love where your mouth is, Black!"  
"No problem!" Brady crushed her mouth with his own. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth thoroughly and Chloe did the same to him. Chloe was deliriously happy. Brady's hands were driving her wild with passion as he caressed her curves. Chloe's hands restlessly explored Brady's body, too. Things were getting a little intense and Brady feared he'd cross the line if they didn't stop. He dragged his mouth away from Chloe and pushed her to a safe arms length away. "Chloe we have to slow down." She knew he was right but she didn't like stopping. She pouted a little. "I know, Brady, but don't expect me to like it."  
"Well don't make it sound like I like stopping, because I don't. Being like this with you is like a fantasy come true for me."  
Chloe smiled.  
"So now what, Brady? What can we do instead?"  
"Actually, I need to go work out ... my girlfriend likes my hot bod so I've really got to stay in shape!" Brady winked at her.  
Chloe started to laugh but then an image popped into her head of Brady glistening with fresh sweat, muscles rippling, and she drew in a ragged breath.  
"Can I watch you work out?"  
"If you really want to, sure, but you'll have to put up with my workout music!"  
Chloe's face lit up in happy anticipation.  
"Ok. I think I can handle that."  
Brady took her by the hand and they went up to his room.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6~FINALE!!!!

Disclaimer: The following fiction is about characters currently owned by the writer's and producers of NBC's Days of Our Lives, of which I have no affiliation with. This fiction is for free entertainment purposes only.  
  
Unguarded Moments by Fidomom  
Part 6~Finale  
  
Brady preceeded Chloe into his room and self-consciously set about straightening the bed and a few scraps of laundry. Chloe watched him in amusement. Brady got on his knees beside his bed and hauled out his collapsible workout bench.  
"Hey, Chloe? Would you mind cueing up my workout tape for me? It's in the tape library beside the stereo."  
Chloe smiled and said,   
"Sure but what's the title?"  
Brady smiled, winked at her and said tongue in cheek, "Hot bod, huh?"  
Chloe blushed and giggled, "Oh." She popped the tape out of it's case and put it in the stereo to rewind it. While it rewound and Brady set up to work out, Chloe read the song list on the tape.  
  
Music of the Night - Andrew Lloyd Webber  
Only Time - Enya  
Insatiable - Darren Hayes  
Gonna Make You Sweat - C+C Music Factory  
Turbo Lover - Judas Priest  
I Like To Move It - Reel 2 Reel  
Does Your Mother Know? - ABBA  
Just What I Needed - The Cars  
Hero - Enrique Iglesias  
I've Got This Friend - Faith Hill and Larry Stewart  
  
When she'd read it once she went back and read it again. She giggled.  
Brady looked at her warningly,  
"What? I told you you'd have to put up with my music if you wanted to watch me work out!"  
Chloe shook her head still giggling,   
"I know Brady it's just I'm not sure what I was expecting but it wasn't this mish mash of music genres!"  
Brady earnestly defended his tape,  
"Hey! I have ecclectic tastes in music plus I needed some slower songs for the warm up and cool down parts of my   
workout."  
Chloe smiled at him,  
"Ok, ok, I was just teasing. I've never even heard of most of these songs!"  
Brady finished setting everything up. He walked over to Chloe and slid his arms around her. He stole a quick kiss.  
"Allow me to broaden your horizons."  
Chloe smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms behind his neck. She stole a slow kiss.  
"Sounds intriguing."  
Brady grinned a wicked half grin at her,  
"You are dangerous to my sanity. Press play on the stereo, Diva."  
Chloe laughed out loud,  
"Sure, Brady!"  
Brady peeled off his tank top as the strains of Andrew Lloyd Webber's Music of The Night filled the room. Brady shared a look with his girlfriend. They both smiled. He began his stretching. Chloe sat down heavily on his bed completely mesmerised by his focus, and by his rippling muscles moving under his skin.  
She noted with interest the set to his jaw as he auto-piloted his way through his warm-up routine. She allowed her eyes to unabashedly roam his physique. Watching him flex and stretch, was doing curious things to her breathing and her pulse. It didn't help that by now there was a sexy song playing on the tape. The chorus reverberated through to her nerves ...  
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
  
His skin was beginning to glisten, and she had the strongest urge to taste it. Chloe suddenly needed to take her cardigan off. Her discomfort did not escape Brady's attention,  
"What's wrong, Chloe? Is it too hot in here for you? You can turn down the thermostat, if you want."  
Chloe suspected he was being a deliberate tease,  
"No, it's fine Brady, taking off my sweater helped."  
He broke concentration briefly to glance her way. Chloe laughed at the approval in his eyes when he took in her tight, white, baby t-shirt.  
"Oh. Um. Yeah. Your solution was definitely the better idea."  
Chloe grinned smugly. The song on the tape had changed to one that made Chloe feel like dancing, but she felt too self-conscious so she kinda bopped along while sitting on his bed. Little did she understand what it was doing to Brady's concentration to see her bouncing around on his bed. He pumped harder and faster in response. Finally, the song changed and she stopped bouncing. Between his workout and watching her bounce, Brady was becoming parched.  
"Hey, Chloe? Would you mind going down to the kitchen to grab a bottled water and bring it to me?"  
Chloe smiled brightly, jumping at the chance for a respite from the things it was doing to her watching him workout.  
"Sure Brady!"  
Brady was relieved when she left. He had no idea it would be so hard having her watch him work out. He was able to recover from the effect she had on him by the time she returned ten minutes later. When Chloe walked back into his room, the scent of him hit her hard, making her breath catch. With the music on and his back to her as he stood in front of his mirror doing arm reps, he didn't hear her enter the room. She came up behind him and pressed herself up against him, causing him to startle, then grin at her in the mirror. She kissed his bare shoulder. He turned in her arms, and he moved them both over to his bedside. He dropped the hand weights on the bed. Chloe offered him his bottled water. He grinned and opened the spout with his teeth and squirted the soothing liquid into his mouth letting it slide down his throat. Chloe gazed up at him as they stood wrapped in eachothers arms. His head was thrown back as he quenched his thirst, and Chloe was certain there had never been a more beautiful man than him. A trickle of water dribbled from the corner of his mouth, travelled along his jaw, and splashed onto his chest from his chin. Chloe's eyes followed the drip all the way down. Her tongue darted out to lick the water droplet from his skin. Brady nearly choked on his last mouthful of water. He tossed the now empty bottle on the bed and crushed Chloe's mouth in a demanding kiss. Chloe dug her nails into his back as his hands tangled in her hair. He tilted her head back to deepen the kiss even further. His hands left her hair to exlore the skin under her t-shirt. They wandered her curves voraciously. He figured out quickly that she was wearing a front closure bra and he undid it. He groaned into her mouth as his hands held her bare full breasts for the first time. Chloe gasped as he weighed and kneaded her breasts, and traced her nipples lightly with his thumb pads. Chloe's hands slid into the waistband of his sweatpants and she stroked his tight ass through his damp cotton boxer-style briefs. Brady reached a hand behind himself and brought one of her hands out from where it was and helped her put her hand under both layers. Her other hand followed suit. She stroked and squeezed his bare cheeks. His mouth moved from hers to the area between her earlobe and collarbone, where he did delicious, gentle things with his lips, tongue, and teeth. Chloe felt his arousal pressing against her groin. She slid her hand from his cheek across his bare hip and around to the front, still under both layers. She took him into her hand and explored him slowly, stroking the velvety skin up and down.  
"I want you, Brady. Make love to me."  
Her whispered words in his ear short circuited his ability to reason, and he removed both their clothes. Lost in desire he lay Chloe on his bed.  
"Ow!"  
Her exclamation of pain sobered him quickly and his sanity returned.  
"What's wrong Chloe? Did I hurt you?"  
Chloe's sanity had returned as well. She pushed him away from and off of her, laughing, as she got up off the bed and glared at the hand weights and empty water bottle, that she had just laid on.  
As soon as she got up Brady understood what had happened and he let out a low chuckle.  
"Oh, I see. Sorry about that Chloe." He turned to look at her and drew a sharp breath at the reality of her being nude standing there in front of him.  
"Damn! You are the most exquisitely beautiful woman, I've ever seen."  
Chloe blushed but didn't try to cover herself.  
"And I agree that you are the hottest hunk of burning testosterone I have ever come into contact with. I'm very grateful there are no flowerpots in your room."  
Brady burst out laughing,  
"Come here you!" He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hard quick kiss on the mouth. He stood back from her, smiling, eyes twinkling,  
"I need to go take a shower. When I return we need to talk, about a lot of things, especially about what might have happened just now if those things had not been on my bed."  
Chloe looked crestfallen,  
"Might have? You don't want to make love to me afterall?"  
Brady looked incredulous,  
"Ok. I can tell my shower will have to wait. We need to talk now. Chloe, of course I want to make love to you. I just feel like this may not be the right time. I think you know what I'm talking about. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the notion that you really are MY girlfriend that you actually love me the way I love you. So many things willl be different now. When I walk into a room and you're there unexpectedly I get to go ahead and show how happy I am to see you. When there are 10 empty places to sit in a room I get to sit in the one spot that will make our bodies touch without an apology or an excuse, just because I want to be near you. I get to kiss you hello when you arrive and goodbye when you leave. Granted these are all little things, but Chloe the very idea of having a relationship with you filled with moments where we don't have to have our guards up anymore ... it's such a surreal notion to me. When we make love I don't want to merely believe that we're in love I want to know it in my heart and soul. I want to go on dates with you and be romantic with you. I don't want to make love with you because we got carried away, I want it to be because it's what we're ready to share with eachother. Chloe between a kiss and making love there is a whole field of possibilities for showing our love and affection for eachother. Tell me honestly, why did you want to make love with me just now?"  
Chloe smiled rather sheepishy,  
"Because I was caught up in the moment and because I want to feel close to you. Because the feelings between us are so new I'm afraid they'll disappear if I don't do something to hold on to them. I love you so much Brady, and I'm so afraid of losing you. I'm so afraid that we're gonna go back to being guarded. Those moments you were talking about, I know exactly what you mean. I want all that too. I want to feel like I can call you for no reason other than to hear your voice, that when I see you for the first time after a brief time of being apart I can hug you and tell you I missed you. There are so many little liberties that were previously forbidden, that I want to take with you. When I came up behind you earlier I was half afraid you would jump away from me, I was afraid that putting my arms around you wouldn't be okay with you; that you might push me away. I'm glad my fears were unfounded. I guess there are a lot of little relationship details we should probably iron out before we take as huge a step as making love. I feel so lucky that my boyfriend is so heart smart. Making love with eachother today would not have been a mistake per se but I think it would have deepened my insecurities instead of relieving them. I don't feel secure about your feelings for me ... not yet anyway but from the sounds of it you're planning to help me get there. Just tell me one thing?"  
Brady gave her a quizzical smile,  
"What's that?"  
Chloe smirked,  
"Please tell me that in that field of possibilities between kisses and making love there will be nudity again."  
Brady laughed out loud in relief,  
"My sentiments exactly!"  
Chloe gave him a little shove,  
"Go take your shower!"  
Brady tackled her, and tickled her briefly before nuzzling her neck,  
"Wanna take a shower with me?"  
Chloe grinned shaking her head,  
"Nope, if you're gonna be a brat you can darn well go be one without me!"  
Brady snuggled up to her and whispered in her ear,  
"Ok. I'm going now just promise you'll miss me."  
Chloe giggled,  
"I promise I'll miss you ... I really will. I'll be downstairs waiting for you." Brady got to the door, stopped and turned. He watched Chloe retrieve her clothing from the floor unaware he hadn't yet left.  
"Chloe?"  
Her head snapped up and she looked at him curiously.  
"I love you."  
They smiled at eachother and he went to take a shower.  
  
Chloe finished dressing and headed downstairs. She turned on the tv and plopped onto the couch. Belle and Shawn arrived and Belle greeted her enthusiastically,  
"Hi! Oh, I'm so glad you're still here! Where's Brady?"  
Chloe turned off the tv and answered carefully,  
"In the shower. He just did his workout."  
Belle loked momentarily perturbed but then her face cleared and she smiled brightly at Chloe.  
"Ok, well, when he gets down here there's something Shawn and I want to talk about with both of you."  
Chloe looked at Belle curiously,  
"Ok. Sure, Belle. Brady shouldn't be much longer."  
No sooner had the words left her mouth than Brady came bounding down the stairs. He stopped short at the sight of Belle and Shawn. Chloe looked to him for a cue as to how to act and was a little worried when he sat on the other end of the couch from her. Maybe he wasn't ready for anyone else to know yet. Maybe he was embarassed to admit that he loved her or maybe he didn't even love her.  
"Hey, Tink, Shawn what's up?"  
Brady could feel Chloe's insecurities and fervently hoped she'd play along and forgive him. He knew what his little sister was up to. He'd known she was gonna try matchmaking ever since she'd questioned him about responding to Chloe's nightmare crisis so quickly. He wanted to let her think she had gotten he and Chloe together. In his mind she had, when she asked him to come into her room to comfort Chloe during her nightmare. That moment had forever changed things for he and Chloe and he was very glad Tink had enlisted his help. Belle looked to Shawn for courage and she took a deep breath,  
"Brady, Chloe first of all I wanna say that I love both of you a lot and I'm so sorry to do this because it might get uncomfortable for both of you but I think you need a little push."  
Brady interrupted,  
"Come on Tink, spit it out! What are you talking about?"  
Belle gave them both a sympathetic look,  
"Oh gosh this is so hard to do I hate putting you both on the spot like this. Here it is. I think the two of you are in love with eachother and I think you should stop wasting time apart when you could be happy together if you just would admit to eachother that you love eachother and no more of that we're just friends story because I don't buy it! There that's it in a nutshell."  
Brady fiddled with his shirt collar, tugging at it as though it was too tight. He stole a sideways glance at Chloe. She was playing along beautifully, fingering her hair ends as though nervous. She sighed deeply and blurted out,  
"Ok, Belle you are half right ... I am in love with your brother. I'm in love with Brady, but you are wrong he doesn't love me like that. He thinks I'm just a charity case kid! We are just friends because that's all he wants from me. Satisfied?" Chloe made to get up from the couch and Brady remained silent. Belle glared at him,  
"Well, Brady is she right? Do you only think of her as a kid? A friend?"  
Brady pursed his lips, and shook his head no,  
"Nope. Not even close. You're so wrong Chloe. I have been in love with you to my knowledge since the night we sang songs together at the gazebo." Belle and Shawn looked at eachother in common ignorance and shrugged.  
Chloe re-seated herself. She looked directly at Brady.  
"Really?" she asked softly. Brady looked at her intently and nodded his head,  
"Yeah, really." He still made no move to get nearer to her.  
Belle broke the silence with the excited exclamation,  
"Oh My God!!! You guys, this is huge! You love eachother!!! The least you could do is hug!"  
Brady gave his sister a small smile and stood up. He stood in front of Chloe and offered her a hand up. They wrapped their arms around eachother. Without breaking his gaze into Chloe's eyes, Brady admitted to Belle,  
"Tink, Chloe and I hug eachother pretty regularly are you sure a kiss isn't more in order?"  
Belle laughed,  
"Um, Brady of the two girls in this room, you just asked the wrong one if you could kiss Chloe!"  
Brady chuckled softly, "Good point! So Chloe what do you say? May I kiss you?"  
Chloe didn't have to act the part anymore, her breath really did catch in her throat preventing her from a verbal response. She mutely nodded her consent and Brady kissed her. Belle cried happy tears,  
"This is almost as romantic as a wedding!"  
When Brady and Chloe broke their kiss they looked over at Belle and both of them said,  
"Thanks, Belle. We did need a little push apparently." Belle shouted joyfully,  
"Aawww! You guys! Group hug!" They all hugged. Even Shawn joined in at Belle's persistent insistence.  
Shawn was the first to break the moment,  
"Hey, Belle, maybe we should go and give these two some time to talk and stuff?"  
Belle looked astonished,  
"Oh, my gosh, Shawn! You are so right! Ok, Chloe, Brady keep talking to eachother ok don't go back to how you were before. Shawn and I are going now! This is so cool! My brother and my best friend are in love! I'm so happy! Ok, we're going! Bye guys!" Just like that Shawn and Belle were gone.  
"That was a really sweet thing you did, Brady. Letting her think that was our first I love you and our first kiss and that she helped it happen."  
Brady pulled Chloe in close and held onto her,  
"It wasn't far from the truth though. If it wasn't for her I never would have heard you talk in your sleep and say that you love me. I'll always be grateful to her for enlisting my help when she was concerned for you."  
Chloe smiled,  
"I hope me admitting the truth in my sleep was just the first of many unguarded moments we'll share. I do love you Brady. I always will."  
Brady lifted her chin and softly kissed her mouth,  
"I love you very much, Chloe. Bring on all those unguarded moments cause I think you and I are finally ready for them."   
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
